Summary The primary purpose of the Biochemical and Molecular Biology Core (Core C) is to centralize support for techniques that are common to a majority of the individual projects with this Program Project Grant application. This core is thus an important resource for the investigators of this application, the individuals in their laboratories and is an essential part of this Program Project. This core will provide project investigators with technical support, teaching, upkeep of particular key pieces of equipment and centralize supply sources for commonly-used molecular and biochemical techniques. We have also developed a repository of methods/protocols kept electronically through the PPG website, protocols that are available to all participants in the program. We will continue to develop additional techniques for measurement of reactive oxygen species (ROS), use of HPLC, etc.